Triplet Brothers
by Auntie Legolas
Summary: Legolas, Will Turner, and Paris of Troy meet! NOT a slash fic!
1. Chapter 1

___**Hello to all of you. Thank you for reading my story. I really enjoy all of your reviews, so leave one for me! I hope you like it.**_

**Bold: Legolas POV**

Normal: William Turners POV

**Triplet Brothers**

William Turner was sitting on the deck of the Flying Dutchman. There was a slight breeze that smelled of saltwater, and the sun was just rising. He loved days like this, but he didn't really appreciate it as much as he once would have. He was immortal after all, he would have an eternity to see these things. He truly wished to have someone to share these long years with him. A friend, or brother who wouldn't die.

**Legolas was walking along the tree line, he was miserable. All of his friends were dead. He was grateful for his immortality, but it made it difficult to find friends. Gimli, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, even Frodo and Sam were gone. He didn't know about Gandalf, he had departed across the sea long ago, much like the other elves. He hated being alone. It was awful. He had decided to sail the seas, to try to forget his losses. He was tired of hiding away from mortals, and had been less careful lately about remaining unnoticed by humans. He had lived deep in Mirkwood for many years. He had watched Middle Earth lose its magic, and after another hundred years, become Great Brittan. He had seen guns and cannons invented, and all things change. He was now departing to see his kinsfolk again, if he could find them. He went to the shore, where his boat waited for him. He stepped aboard, and looking back said good bye to all that he was leaving.**

While Will watched the sunrise he noticed something, a small boat, well more of a dingy actually, approaching. He watched with growing curiosity as it came closer. Soon it was close enough to see that there was a person aboard. The person had long blonde hair, and was wearing a cloak wrapped about them. No matter, he decided that it must be a woman in distress. He jumped off the deck and swam to her, almost forgetting he didn't need to breathe. Finally he reached the edge of the boat.

"Are you allright?" he asked pulling himself into the boat. There was no answer. "Are you alright?" he asked, slightly panicked. He looked up at the person.

He was looking into the face of a man. His hair was long and blonde, and his eyes were blue. Aside from this he could have been looking into a mirror. Both had identical expressions of shock and confusion. The stranger was the first to speak.

"Who are you, and why are you on my boat?"

"I was rescuing you, I thought you were a woman."

"You What?"

"I thought you were a lady. Your hair is..."

"Perfect? I know, you still haven't told me your name."

Will was taken off guard by this strange man. "Not until you tell me yours." he said.

"I believe I asked you first, which means you tell me before I tell you." The man said.

"I am William Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman" Will told him "Now what is your name?"

"I am Legolas son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood." said the man.

"Mirkwood?"

" Yes, Mirkwood, it is a forest in Middle Earth." seeing the confused look on Will's face he added "Great Brittan is what Middle Earth is called today" He pushed his hair behind his ears, revealing their pointed tips.

"You're an elf?" William was clearly surprised '' That means you must be immortal!''

"Yes, I have known this for quite some time." Legolas was becoming very annoyed. "My main concern is that your face is the same as mine unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"I'm immortal too! "William had not been listening to anything Legolas was saying.

"But how do we look so much alike? This is not normal for those who aren't twins." he thought for a moment, "How old are you?"

"Thirty-Five. Why do you ask?"

"Silence human! I am trying to figure this out."

Will waited for as long as he could "We have to be twins somehow." he said smiling "Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, I should stop thinking. I am on the sea with an immortal twin brother!" he laughed with joy.

_**They were friends who would never die**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Hello, here is the new chapter that I have written for Triplet brothers. Arrows, I think this will answer your question. Hope you all like it, and I would love your input, so review! Here it is.**_

_**points of view**_

**Bold = Legolas**

Normal = William

** Triplet Brothers, Chapter two**

William had invited Legolas to sail on the Flying Dutchman with him. At first his twin had refused, saying that he needed to continue on his own journey, but he had caved in quickly and agreed to stay for a little while. William was somewhat irritated by how reluctant Legolas was to befriend him. He figured he must have his reasons though, after all he certainly did seem to have lost many who were close to him.

**Legolas was unsure about this Will Turner, he had a strange name, and yet they looked very much alike. They were identical if you ignored the hair, his was perfect, but Will's was an abomination, he could fix that. But how could they possibly be twins? There was far too large an age gap between them.**

** "How old are you?" The question caught him off gaurd.**

** "I am 3,298 years of age" he responded, "Why?"**

** "I just was wondering." There was a long silence, the only sound to be heard was that of their paddles propelling them closer to the Dutchman. "Have you ever lost anyone dear to you?" No sooner had the words crossed his lips before he seemed to realize that he had sounded rude "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!" he looked more guilty than a child caught taking sweets from the kitchen.**

** Legolas laughed "You have not offended me at all. And yes I have lost someone dear to me, I have lost my friends to age and my family to the sea."**

** "Your family died at sea? When? I may have seen them."**

** "They did not die, I am sure of that. It was long before you were born, but I imagine you have heard tales of the elves leaving to return to their homeland. That is all that befell them." There was another long silence "How would you have seen them? I am rather curious to hear more about you."**

** "I have seen all who died at sea since I became immortal, it is my job to ferry their souls from this world to the next." he pulled down the collar of his shirt revealing a long scar across chest. "I was dying. Jack Sparrow used my hand to stab the heart of Davey Jones" **

** Clearly Will thought he knew who these people were, and what that affected because he stopped talking. "I am afraid I don't know any of these people. What did that do?"**

** "It is a rather long story, I'll tell you over a nice breakfast on my ship.''**

** Legolas hadn't even noticed, they had paddled all the way to the side of the ship.**

** "I didn't tell anyone I was leaving the ship, so I'm afraid the ladder shan't be lowered."**

** "I won't need a ladder." he said smiling. He shouldered his pack, which contained food, clothing, water, and of course his shampoo. This ship had plenty of hand, and foot holds, he would be able to climb it easily. He jumped for a spot around ten feet above his head, and latched onto the side of it. He then proceeded to climb until he reached the top, where he found the ladder, and threw it down for William to climb.**

Will watched, stunned as his twin climbed the side of the boat. It took him only a few seconds, and when the ladder came down he was still in shock. After a few seconds he regained his composure. He scrambled up to the deck of his ship "How did you do that?"

"What? Climb the boat? I'm an elf, I am capable of many things that humans are not."

He took this as an acceptable answer, and led Legolas to his cabin. He was about to leave and get food but instead his brother took out some bread that he called lembas. So they both sat down at the table and ate.

After they were finished Legolas spoke, "So explain how you became immortal. For I know that this is not a gift that humans are born with."

It took several hours but they both finally told each other their stories, of all that had happened so far in their lives.

"So where is your crew?"

"The crew? I only have Bootstrap, and he is somewhere on this ship."

"After a shock such as this I believe we will both need a rest. Where may I sleep for a while?"

" I have two beds in my Quarters, we can both rest there."

He showed Legolas to his room, where both of them laid down and fell asleep quickly.

It didn't feel like he had slept long at all, but he when he woke the sun was high in the sky. He lay there and looked up at it for a few seconds before realizing that he shouldn't be able to see the sun. He jumped up and saw that his twin was sitting cross legged beside him. He looked around and saw that he was on a beach.

"You're up."

The voice made him jump "Yes, I am! Where am I?"

"I was hoping you would tell me."

"Where is the Dutchman?''

''I haven't any idea'' Legolas stood and looked at him ''I have heard of things like this happening, where people wake to find themselves in a new place. The stories always have something tha they are supposed to do.

I don't know what to do, panic wont solve anything. I think we need to wait for things to play out.

Legolas grinned, "You are wise beyond your years, brother." They sat for a while. wondering what to do.

** Before too long Legolas noticed a man. He watched for an hour or so before the man passed them. He was wearing strange clothes, a toga and a gold circlet. He saw William and bowed.**

_** "Paris, you should not be here. Troy is under attack, you are a prince it is not safe."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Helo to all my readers. I am truly sorry that I haven't been updating for so long. Thank you Arrows, for the reviews. To all those who may be reading this but not reviewing, please review it, you can review anonymously if you wish. Now that I have said all of this I present to you the third chapter of Triplet Brothers.**_

**Bold: Legolas POV**

Normal: William Turners POV

Underlined: Paris

**Triplet Brothers, chapter three**

"What did you call me?" William was looking at the man as though he were mad. He had been called many things before in his lifetime, but never Paris. He wasn't a city in France after all.

"Paris. Does that upset you?" The man seemed confused by something, "What are you wearing? I have never seen clothes like this before."

"I am wearing my usual clothing, and my name is not Paris." he told the man, "I am William Turner, I come from Port Royal. Where are we?"

"We?"

William nodded in the direction of Legolas, who smiled and said, "My name is Legolas, I come from Mirkwood."

The man had not noticed him before, and now looked at the two of them. His eyes were so wide they looked as though they might fall right out of his head, "You look like Paris, both of you. How in the name of Apollo do you look so much like him?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who is this Paris that we look so much like?" asked Will, he was growing impatient of this chatter. He wanted to know where he was, and who he had been mistaken for.

"Of course, I shall take you into Troy. Paris should be there, as should the king. I will take you to both of them." he began to walk away, "Follow me." they hadn't been walking for long before they came to the top of a tall sand dune. Before them was a city, the largest that Will had seen in all his life. He looked over at his twin, expecting to see an identical look of wonder on his face. Instead he seemed unimpressed by it.

**Legolas looked at the huge city, it was impressive, though after seeing Minas Tirith he doubted he could ever be impressed by a city again. So this was Troy, apparently a prince named Paris lived here who looked just like he and William. He was curious about this phenomenon, it wasn't everyday he met two people who were identical to him. **

** Their walking continued for quite a while, but they finally reached the main gates. They were let inside immediately, and the man leading them took them to the halls of the king. He told two servants that stood there that he needed to see the king, and Paris. They would wait in the courtyard.**

"Prince Paris, you are needed in the courtyard." a servant told him. He sighed, he did not know how long he would have with Helen**. **The Spartans were on their way, and he knew he would be targeted, he had stolen their queen after all. He had just been talking with her about this war, he was reassuring her that she wasn't at fault. 

"Maybe that is Menelaus, and he is trying to make peace with us." he said turning to face her.

"Maybe." she replied. It was obvious that she didn't believe it any more than he did. All the same she did smile at him.

Paris left and made his way to the courtyard, meeting his father along the way. "Do you know who it is? They interrupted Helen and I. I love her, and our time may be limited. I don't wish to waste our time listening to peoples problems."

"My son, you must deal with these things as well as you can. There will always be problems to hear, and people to fight. You can only choose how you wish to handle it." he smiled at his son, "I don't have the slightest idea who it is." 

They walked along in silence to the court yard. Faceing away from them were two men, and a woman. One of the men and the woman were dressed very strangely. he cleared his throat, "You wanted to see us"

The tree turned around, "Yes I met these two on the road, I figured you would want to see them." The one in the middle said.

Paris didn't hear him he was too bust staring at the other two men, for neither of them was actually a woman. 

_** He was looking into the faces of two men identical to himself**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Hello again! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for the reviews Arrows, Sherlock109, and Grandma Paris. To all those now reading my story, but not giving reviews, I have anonymous reviews enabled, so you have no excuse! I keep on forgetting to do a disclaimer: I do not own Legolas, or Will Turner. Nobody owns Paris or Priam because they were real people. with all of that out of the way, here is the new chapter to Triplet brothers!**_

**Bold: Legolas POV**

Normal: William Turners POV

Underlined: Paris

**Triplet Brothers, chapter four**

"Who are you?" Paris asked, once he had regained his voice. He was still having some difficulty speaking in his current state of bewilderment.

The one with the long hair was first to speak, and when he did his voice was strange, "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. I am prince of a forest called Mirkwood." he said, bowing.

The other man now spoke, "I am William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. I am the Pirate umm... Queen?" there was a long pause, "Forget the Pirate Queen part."

"I don't see why I should William Turner." Paris told him "Tell me what you mean by Pirate Queen."

William Turner sighed, "You can call me Will. As for the pirate Queen part, I am married to Elizabeth Swann, who is the Pirate King."

"So you are married to a man?" asked King Priam in horror.

"No! Elizabeth is a woman! The Pirate Queen can be a man or a woman, in the case of Elizabeth a woman."

Priam was looking at him as if he had grown a second head, "I see. This does not explain why you look like my son though. Tell me, what manner of sorcery is this?"

We are not sure. After all Will and I met only today ourselves." Legolas answered politely, "All of us seem to be curious about this matter."

"All of us?"

"I presume that you, and Paris are both quite inquisitive as well?"

"Indeed we are." Paris responded, "What is your best guess at this point in time?" he was getting rather irritated by the lack of straightforward answers in this conversation.

"We had considered the possibility of being twins, triplets now, but our ages are quite different." Will told him, "Speaking of which. How old are you?

"I am twenty." Paris told them, "And you?"

I am thirty-five." Will answered.

** Legolas did not answer as quickly, he ran his fingers through his hair. This was one thing he hated about being around mortals, thay always asked things they oughtn't be. He knew from his travels that they rarely believed his age, even when they did they feared him for his immortality, "I am three thousand-two hundred-ninety-eight." he finally responded.**

** If they had seemed somewhat doubtful of Will's age they certainly didn't believe Legolas.**

** "You are funny" Paris laughed, "But what is your true age?"**

** "I am not joking, I am afraid that is my real age." he fidgeted uncomfortably.**

** "Why do you refuse to tell us?" asked Paris, becoming exasperated "Now what is your real age?"**

** "I am telling the truth," Legolas told them calmly. He pulled back his hair, revealing his pointed ears "I am an elf, an immortal."**

**Paris and Priam gaped at him in shock. It took them a while to recover, but they finally did after a time.**

** "Did you know this?" Paris asked Will, still stunned.**

** "I did."**

** "And you didn't find it worth mentioning?"**

** "It is his business, I have no right to tell anyone about it."**

** "You are fine with it then?"**

** "Of course I am, I am immortal too."**

** There was another very long silence, in which Paris, and Priam stared at them both.**

** "I don't believe you, either of you." Paris told them, "If you are really immortal prove it."**

** Will and Legolas remained silent for a time. Neither wanted to do anything to themselves, however there seemed to be no other way.**

** "Fine," Will finally spoke "Stab me right through the heart with that sword of yours." he said removing his shirt.**

** Paris looked at his scar, "Where did you get that?" he asked, not getting his sword out.**

** "How did you think I became immortal?" he questioned, when he got no answer he added, "I haven't a heart in my body."**

** "Where is it then?"**

** "I will explain later. Didn't you want to test my immortality?"**

** "I did."**

** "Then do it now, I will not try to stop you."**

** "I cannot harm a man without a fair fight." Paris told him, " I will not stoop to that level."**

** For the first time Will smiled "While your chivalry is admirable it is also unnecessary, you cannot harm me."**

** "I refuse."**

** "Then why did you tell us to prove it?" he grumbled, "Legolas? Will you do it then?"**

** "You wish me to stab you?" he asked looking William in the eye. After a moment he nodded, "Very well, brother." he turned to face Paris, "It seems I am in need of a sword. May I borrow yours?"**

** Paris started to protest, but he seemed to change his mind. He unsheathed his sword, which was bronze with a leaf shaped blade "It is the sword of Troy, use it carefully."**

Will saw something change in Legolas' face at the swords name. All the same he took it with a bow, and turned back to Will.

"I am sorry if this causes you pain, brother." he said, before plunging the sword into his chest. He pulled it back out quickly.

Paris gaped at him, he was clearly stunned by the fact that he was still alive. Still he turned on Legolas "Now you."

Legolas frowned "You see, elves are not quite the same as him." he started pointing at Will, "We can fall to the sword, dagger, or arrow. Most poisons do not kill us, however I prefer not to drink any. The best I can do to show you is to speak to you in thought" he said. at this he stopped talking, and a strange look came on to Paris' face.

"All right! I believe you!" Paris shouted, "Just don't do that!"

"I won't." Legolas answered, smiling, "Now tell me, this sword of yours. Who made it?"

"Nogrod," replied Priam "he died long ago though. Why do you ask?"

**Legolas did not answer, if this sword was the Sword of Troy, made by Nogrod, and Troy still stood, that meant he knew where (or rather **_**when**_**) they were.**

_**This meant that he was not far from his home in Mirkwood, and that his family was still there, it meant they had went back to when he was only three-hundred years old.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_** Hello again! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for the reviews Arrows, and all those now reading my story, but not giving reviews, I have anonymous reviews enabled, so you have no excuse! Here is your disclaimer: I do not own Legolas, or Will Turner. Nor do I own Thranduil, Celeborn, Galadriel, Elladan, or Elrohir. If I forgot to say someone from the book or movie, pretend I did include them. I will also be adding some of my own characters, that way there will be a reasonable amount of elves in Mirkwood. Nobody owns Paris or Priam because they were real people. with all of that out of the way, here is the new chapter to Triplet brothers!**_

**Bold: Legolas POV**

Normal: William Turners POV

Underlined: Paris

**Triplet Brothers, chapter five**

William watched his brother's face. He was certainly happier than he had been since they had met, which, come to think of it, wasn't very difficult to do. "What has you so happy? You look more exited than Jack Sparrow confronted with a barrel of rum!"

Legolas laughed "I have just figured something out, we must speak alone." then, turning to Paris and Priam, who seemed very confused, he said, "We must speak alone for a time. Will you wait over there while we do so?" he asked pointing to the other end of the courtyard.

"All right" answered Paris "Call us back over when you are done." and they both walked away.

"William! I know where we are! This is Troy, a city that will become part of Greece. I am sure you have heard of Greece?"

"I have"

"Well that is where we are, but you still don't know _when_ we are! All of this took place two thousand-nine hundred-ninety-nine years ago. You haven't even been born yet, and I am only three hundred! We are in the past!" he said in a sing song voice. He seemed quite energetic. Quickly he called back Paris and his father, I have realized something, and I must depart ere nightfall." he told them, "But first I should like something to eat and drink, if it is not too much to ask?"

"We shall give you these immediately, however I would like to know. Where are you going?"

"I must leave to see... old friends." he told them, still smiling. At this he skipped away singing,

"Back to forest and to friends,

back to where it all began,

back to homeland that I know

To see it all again!

I have waited far too long

and I have missed them far too much

to wait another moment

to see it all again!"

**Legolas was wandering the courtyard singing with joy, for he was about to see his family again. He hardly noticed anything that happened around him, and when the servant carrying his food came he gave them a hug. he ate his fill within minutes, bid everyone farewell, and left, running as fast as he could. **

** He was traveling north at a speed that neither man, nor horse could possibly match, when night did fall he had already gone near half the distance. He did not stop though, instead he drank from his water skin, ate a piece of Lembas and went on. At dawn he was able to see Mount Orodruin with his keen elf eyes. Still he carried on and by noon he had nearly reached Mordor, an decided that he must take a break if he was too reach Mirkwood with any energy left in him . So he lay down and entered hi waking dreams.**

** It was near sunset when he got up, and continued his journey. He was refreshed by his break, and was just as fast as he had been when he left Troy. All the same he did not cover as much ground, because he was watching out for orcs. At this point in the time of Middle Earth, Sauron was not powerful, still, it was better safe than sorry. Soon night fell, and he looked with joy at the familiar stars above him. At daybreak he had passed to the west of Mordor, and was at the banks of the Anduin. He refilled his water skin and bathed in a small pool that was fed by a stream branching off of the river. **

** He followed the river so that he would be able to pass through Lothlorien, and refresh himself in the ways of elves. Near noon he had come to the golden wood. The mere sight of the familiar forest was enough to make him sing again, and so he did. He sang a song of happiness, and of spring flowers that he had known since he was very small. **

** He soon reached the home of Galadriel, and Celeborn, where he was welcomed. He climbed to the topmost talan where Galadriel and Celeborn waited for him.**

** "I knew you were coming," Galadriel spoke, "I felt that you were very joyful. And yet deep inside you are troubled. You came from the south, however you live in the north. Why did you take this route?"**

** "I came from a city of men called Troy."**

** " I feel that you are older than you should be, almost as if this journey has aged you greatly. However I do know what happened. You do not come from our own time do you? Something strange is happening. You have seen things that no one else has yet seen. You have only come back to this time."**

** Legolas beamed "I have missed the way that you know exactly what is going on without being told." he exclaimed, "You are right of course, about everything that you have said."**

** "What troubles you?" Galadriel asked.**

** "Only that it has been so long since I have seen everyone, and that they will not recognize me, which of course makes little sense. I am three-hundred right now, and they have been seeing me plenty."**

** "I see, I know you did not come to talk though, and you are in need of rest. I shall delay you no longer. Go, eat and sleep, for you have a ways to go yet." Galadriel told him.**

** Celeborn nodded and said "Belain na" (The Valar be with you)**

** Legolas bowed, "Gen hannon" (I thank you)**

** With that he left. He was given food, and drink, and a warm bed. He stayed awake until nightfall, wandering the golden wood, where he had dreamed of going so many times. Now, in his time, it had fallen to ruin when Galadriel left. He would miss this place if he ever went back to the future. When the sun had set he went to his bed and slept until dawn. **

** He left when the sun rose, leaving a note telling them that he had left. He continued his journey northwards until, at last he was in sight of his home land. He ran with a renewed energy, getting there within a very short period of time, and entering his wonderful home again. **

** He had not been walking very long, when he heard the light sound of elf feet on dead leaves. Quickly he jumped up into the tree branches, for he did not want the first person he met to be his past self. He waited silently for the mysterious elf to come into his line of vision. After what felt like hours he finally saw them, for there were two of them. They had long dark hair and grey eyes. He recognized them immediately.**

** "Elladan! Elrohir!" he shouted, dropping down in front of them, "I have missed you so much!" he pulled them into a tight embrace.**

** Both twins were rather startled at this sudden display of affection, and neither said anything until he let them go.**

** "My friend, what has happened? We only just left! We were coming back, we just were going to practice our archery." Elrohir said, bewildered.**

** "I have much to tell you, but it can wait. I would like to practice with you. If that is all right?" Legolas asked.**

** "Of course." Elladan answered.**

** They practiced for a while then headed back to the elven city, where his father would surely be. One person that he was rather dreading to meet however was his past self. He did not have any memory of seeing his current self when he was that age, and he was rather afraid to change his past. **

** He turned around to face his friends, "Go and get Thranduil, please. When you have gotten him, meet me in the dining hall." With this, he left them and went carefully to the hall.**

** He had nearly forgotten what it looked like after all those years. There were tall trees making a sort of arching roof over his head. And there were walls woven into interesting designs all around. He took it all in while he waited. Finally the three arrived.**

_**Legolas' heart almost skipped a beat. He was finally looking into the face of his father again.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_** Hello again! Sorry that it has been so long since the last update, I did not have access to a computer with a way to type. Thank you for your reviews Arrows, Sherlock109, and LeoLuin. I really do appreciate them. If you want to leave anonymous reviews I do have them enabled. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I did not invent. So now, on with the story. **_

**Bold: Legolas POV**

Normal: William Turners POV

Underlined: Paris

**Triplet Brothers, chapter six**

William was sick of the fighting. It was becoming exhausting. It seemed that no matter where or when he was, battle always followed him. With these people it was different. They were trained to fight well. With pirates there was no sense of what was going on. No form of organization whatsoever. With these Trojans, there was a method to the madness. There was structure and strategy. Everyone seemed to know what they were doing.

The only bad part was that the Spartans also knew what to do. The entire Greek army was there. It was clear to Will that this fight was about more than just Helen. Agamemnon was obviously just doing this so that he could have the city of Troy for Greece. Menelaus did not seem to know his brothers intentions.

In all honesty, William did not know who's side he was on. It was not okay, what Paris had done. If someone stole Elizabeth from him he would be angry with them too. But would he be angry enough to start a war? He was not sure. Most likely he would be. But Helen did not seem to want to be with Menelaus, and Elizabeth did want to be with him.

** Legolas finally finished explaining what had happened to him since everyone had left Middle Earth. At first they did not believe him. But after a while he finally convinced them. Thranduil gave him a long hug. It was good to see his father again. He had missed him most of all. That was not to say that he did not miss everyone. He missed them immensely. But Thranduil was family, and that was different.**

** He was given a room, it was nice, but not the same as his own room. Still, he could not have his own room because his past self was already in it. He bathed and changed into the clothes that had been laid out for him. It was nice to be in elvish attire that was new and fresh. He then proceeded to go to dinner.**

** As he went back to the dining hall a small hand tugged on the back of his shirt. **

** "You have pretty hair" said a young voice. **

_** He turned around and found himself looking into the face of his younger self.**_

_**Sorry that was so short. I am having writers block. I changed my mind about how old Legolas was. He is still 300, but to us he would seem to be about five years old. Be prepared for some fun with older Legolas, and his past self!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_** Hello again! Sorry that it has been a weekish since the last update, I did not have access to a computer with a way to type. Thank you for your reviews Arrows, and Sherlock109. I really do appreciate them. If you want to leave anonymous reviews I do have them enabled. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I did not invent. So now, on with the story. P.S. If you haven't seen Troy you should really look up this fight. Just go on youtube and find Paris vs. Menelaus**_

**Bold: Legolas POV**

Normal: William Turners POV

Underlined: Paris POV

**Triplet Brothers, chapter seven**

Paris was terrified. He was going to have to fight Menelaus on his own. It was his own choice of course. He couldn't blame anyone else for it. He would fight the king of Sparta for Helen. It was the only way to end the fighting without spilling more blood than was necessary. He was aware that he had little chance of surviving. William, who seemed to be his triplet brother, had offered to take his place in the battle. After all, he couldn't die. But Paris had refused his offer, saying that it would be not only cowardly, but also suspicious. If Will was stabbed and did not die everyone would assume foul play was involved. So here he was, at the gates of Troy, awaiting the battle between he and Menelaus.

His hands were shaking as he watched his adversary pull up in his chariot. It was almost like some kind of trance as he dismounted his horse. He walked his death march to where the far larger man he would be fighting stood, drawing his sword. And then the battle began. Paris, in all honesty, was running completely on instinct. He had no idea what he was doing even as he was doing it. He couldn't even see what was happening very well, it all was a blur. But then he felt his opponent's blade slice into his leg.

It was as though it were on fire. It burned and stung. He stumbled, and fell down. This would be the end. He was sure of it. But then something happened. He decided to make another effort to stay alive, for Helen. He stood again, and swung the sword. It was immediately knocked out of his hand. Menelaus punched him in the face. He fell again, and his sword was at his neck. It was like watching in slow motion, as his adversary swung it back.

And then Paris ran. Well, he crawled actually. He crawled to his brother Hector, and grabbed his leg. Menelaus of course was furious. He heard his yells, though he did not comprehend what he was saying. He stayed where he was, and was vaguely aware of Hector killing him. All he really cared about was that he was alive.

Even watching William felt slightly humiliated. It was embarrassing to watch. Even worse he had the same face as this coward. If Paris was fine with doing this, why wouldn't he let Will take his place? He felt the eyes of men boring into the back of his head. He felt more sorry for Hector. At least _he_ didn't have a fully grown man holding onto his leg.

But in a way it was worse for Paris. He would never live this down. Helen might even reject him after something like this. It would forever be a stain on the memory of men.

William decided to go to his quarters. He couldn't stand this much longer. He stayed there for nearly the rest of the day.

It was night now. The humiliation had set in. He was talking to Helen, whilst she set about mending his wounds. It appeared that she did not care that he had been such a coward. This comforted him a little bit. At least he would not lose her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey you! I feel so cool right now, because I'm updating again already. Thank you for the reviews, and favorite stories, Arrows, and Sherlock109 (I forgot to write down the screen name for the favorite story. Sorry) This chapter will be all about Legolas, so brace yourselves! Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I don't own. Now let the story continue! Also I included a picture of Orlando Bloom as a child so that you have something to base the younger Legolas off of.**_

**Bold: Legolas POV**

Normal: William Turners POV

Underlined: Paris POV

_Italics: Younger Legolas POV_

**Triplet Brothers, chapter eight **

** Legolas was shocked to see how small this other him was. He did not realize that he had ever been so small. This younger Legolas was a few inches short of his waist. He wore princely clothing, and had shorter hair than the adult version. He seemed to glow, as most elf children do, with a strange light. Almost as though he had swallowed a bit of the sun. Other than that he was probably one of the most adorable children that he had ever seen. Although he never would admit it.**

** He only stood there for a moment before he realized how rude he seemed. "Thank you. I am going to dinner. Are you going there as well?" He asked, knowing that the younger him would find it highly amusing to pretend not to be the prince until Thranduil introduced them.**

** As he expected, the child giggled, and told him that he was going there too. Of course he helpfully asked to show the older him to the dining hall**

** While he followed the little him, he wondered what his father would introduce him as. He had not thought about it before, but surely his ada would. Really, all he could do was wait for things to play out. Though he did not understand why he did not remember any of this from when he was younger. He was lost in thought all he way to the dining hall, where he walked with his younger self to Thranduil.**

** "I showed our guest the way here." his voice was almost shaking with laughter.**

** "Hannon le, henig" (Thank you, my child) Thranduil said, smiling. Then he looked at the older Legolas, "I see you have met my son, Legolas."**

** "Indeed, I have. He is quite amusing."**

** "Legolas? Did our guest tell you his name?"**

** "He did not."**

** "Would you like to know what it is?"**

** "I would." he seemed very exited at this point.**

** "His name is Eruantion"**

** The child looked over to the older version of himself, "You have a very nice name"**

** Legolas (Who will be referred to as Eruantion whenever he is around his past self, starting now.) smiled, he liked Legolas. "Thank you."**

_Legolas liked this Eruantion. He seemed very nice. Something about him made it seem like he had known him for all his life._

_ **And with that, they sat down for their meal, and talked while they waited for the rest of the palace's inhabitants to sit with them. Together they ate a nice meal. All of them looked forward to the happy days ahead.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi there! It has been a while since I updated the story. I am in Germany, and I did warn you that it may be a while. But here I am. And here is a new chapter. Thank you too Arrows the Wolf, and Sherlock109, for your reviews. If you are new to reading this *ahem* person who added this to your story alerts *ahem* please review, and tell me what you think about it. Really, I am trying to improve my writing skills, so any of your thoughts are appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isn't mine. And now present, chapter nine!**_

**Bold: Legolas (Eruantion (which I have changed to Avari so that I wouldn't have type such a long name))**

Normal: William Turner

Underlined: Paris

_Italics: Little Legolas_

**Chapter nine**

Paris still was in shock. His brother had just died in the battle between he and Achilles. No. He hadn't died. He couldn't have died. But he had. 

Everything was a blur. It was confusing, and he couldn't comprehend what was going on around him. He soon found himself in his room, though he couldn't remember actually going there. That was when the tears finally came. He sat on his bed sobbing into his hands, while he remembered the memories he shared with Hector. He thought about how, just a few days ago, he had saved Paris's life. Even though he knew that there was nothing he could do to save his brother now, he wanted to get back at the man who was causing him this pain. He knew he must kill Achilles.

Even though William had known Hector only a few days, he felt as though a part of him had died. He was not sure that his triplet had been fully aware of what had happened after the battle. He wondered what would happen when he found out that they wouldn't be able to the body, as was custom here.

As he thought about this, he remembered the sight of Achilles tying Hector to the back of the chariot. He saw the seemingly heartless warrior drag the body around the city, and then back to the Spartan camp. Who knew what would happen to it there? He certainly wouldn't get the funeral that was deserved .

Will knew that he would do anything to avenge the death of so kind a man. A man who had done nothing that would make him deserve the abuse on his dead body. If anyone deserved better, it was Hector. He would do whatever it took to punish Achilles. Even if the punishment wasn't death. After all, he was the captain of the flying Dutchman. If anyone would be able to make someone miserable for the rest of their pathetic lives it was him. He was immortal, and that meant that he would be able to be just as horrible to Achilles as possible forever.

He would avenge Hectors death. No matter how long it took, or how miserable it made him. He would do this one final service to his brotherish thingy.

**Avari (Legolas) was sitting at the base of a tree with Legolas (the younger version) and Imlad, a black haired elf that he could remember playing with frequently as a child. The thing that bothered him was that he had no memory of playing with anyone named Avari. He didn't know why, but he couldn't remember anything concerning the older him. He wasn't sure why, but whenever he tried to think of it the only thing he thought of was what was going on right now.**

"**What is the matter?" asked the tiny voice of Legolas.**

"**Nothing at all. I was only trying to remember something." He responded to himself. It was weird that he was talking to himself. Though he wasn't really talking to himself.**

"**What were you trying to remember?"**

"**The rules to a game I once played when I was your age."**

"What game was it?"

Avari had to come up with something fast. He tried to think of all the games that he could base the new game off of. "I do not remember what it was called."

"How do you play it?" asked Imlad, "I may remember it. I believe we are close in age, and I might have played it too."

"Maybe." His mind raced as he tried to think of something. Finally he had it, "Riddles! We each tell a riddle and then the others try to answer it. The one who tells a riddle no one con solve wins." He knew it was rather unoriginal. And that anyone should have been able to come up with that in an instant, but he hoped that none would question it.

"Oh! I know that game! I love telling riddles! Can we please play it?"

"Of course. As long as you want to." Avari laughed.

"Who would like to start?" asked Imlad.

"I would, if it is all the same to you." said Legolas politely.

"It sounds good to me. Start when you have thought of one." Answered Avari.

And after that the game went on until the sun began to set. Imlad won, after saying "I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?" to which the answer was the letter E, but no one was able to guess that. They then walked back to the cave palace of Mirkwood, where Legolas and Avari said goodbye to the winner, and went to bed.

That night Avari had a dream. More of a vision than a dream really, but either way it was unusual. You see elves do not sleep like us. They only rest for a while. So they don't dream or have visions. But even though he couldn't remember any of it when he woke up, he knew this. He had to get back to Troy. His triplet brothers needed him.

So after a short breakfast, he told Thranduil, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir that he was going. And then he left.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello again! Did I say that last time? I don't remember. Oh well. I am still in Germany, but I am able to update again. I hope you liked the last chapter, because it was pretty long. This one will most likely be pretty long as well, but I'm not sure. I would like to thank Arrows the Wolf, Sherlock 109, Random Person, and Abed for their reviews. In response to Abed's question, Orlando Bloom is thirty five. In the movies it never actually says how old he is, though I would guess about twenty three. He has been immortal for a while in this story though. To Arrows I say, no I didn't. He died in the movie. Disclaimer: I only own that which I own. Now on with the story!**_

**Bold= Legolas (Avari)**

Normal= William

Underlined= Paris

_Italics= Little Legolas_

**Chapter ten**

William did not know how King Priam had gotten Hector's body back. He only knew that he was glad. He may not be from Troy, but he did understand the importance of a proper funeral. He was still, of course, determined to avenge his brother's (for he considered him a brother) death. But maybe now he wouldn't try to make it so painful for Achilles.

Last night he had been rather restless, and decided to take a walk around the city. He had seen Paris shooting arrows at a dummy. He was pretty good. So Will watched for a while. Before very long Helen had come outside too. She asked him what he was doing. Paris answered that he was practicing. When his wife asked what for, he told her that he was going to avenge his brother's death. William had left at this point, not wanting to eavesdrop. Even so, he heard them arguing as he walked away.

He had gained new respect for his triplet brother. He was far braver than what he had originally thought. It would take some guts to try to kill Achilles. Especially for someone that was mortal. He knew how he felt in a way though. If someone had killed his brother (Not that he had one, at least not one that he had spent his whole life with) he would gladly give his life avenging their death.

He now wished that Legolas was here. Of all of them, he had the best chance of being able to kill him. He had eyes as sharp as a hawk, and as old as he was he must have good aim. He had over a thousand years of practice after all. And he was fast, and very nimble. Even if he could die, he probably wouldn't. If they all worked together Achilles didn't stand a chance.

Still, he had a feeling that Legolas wouldn't be returning anytime soon. So he and Paris would have to fight this battle on their own. Their chances were good. He couldn't die, and his brother would hopefully be able to kill from a distance.

But what if Paris did die? He wondered what would happen. What would become of Helen? She was tough certainly. But could she handle that? The thought of his brother's wife made him think of his own. He had not seen her in a year, and would not for who knows how long. Who knew what had become of his wife and child. It was rather hard to believe that he even had a son. He had only seen the boy once. He was already ten on that day, two years ago. He could remember it as though it were only yesterday.

He had been standing in the crow's nest, so that he would be able to see Elizabeth sooner. But as he neared the shore he noticed that there was someone with her. He was very confused. Why would she be with someone? He had been away for ten years, sure, but he couldn't help it. She knew that. Why would she d this?

He was not overly mad when he came ashore. He was only hurt. Then he noticed how young the person with her was. He could not have been more than ten years old. Though he was very tall for his age. He turned to face Elizabeth. He was confused, but he had a feeling that he knew who this was.

Elizabeth had smiled, and nodded, "His name is William Turner."

Will had then turned to face the boy, his son. He looked uncomfortable. He was ten years old, and meeting his father for the first time. He had brown hair, and eyes. His nose was like Elizabeth's, though the rest of his face more closely resembled his own.

William smiled, and went to his son,. He pulled his child into a hug. He was perfect. Everything that a son should be. It was wonderful to see him. He almost started to cry at the thought of how much his son must despise him. He had not seen him, nor made any attempt to see if he even existed. At that moment he decided that he would try to make up for all those years of memories.

They had soon decided that he would return every year, and Will and Elizabeth would come out to where The Flying Dutchman was waiting. They would then spend a month on the ship. They could not do much better than that. After all, he had to ferry souls from this world to the next. He could not just quit that job.

Bootstrap Bill had been quite happy to hear that he now had a grandson. It seemed that he had always wanted that. To be normal, with a family.

As William thought about that day, he smiled. He loved them. All of them. But then he realized something. He had been on shore for over a week now. He did not know what had happened to The Dutchman, but he did know that this was not how being it's captain worked. He had one day every ten years. He had already spent his time. _**But why was he still able to be on land?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Wow! I am back already! Aren't you all so happy? I have only gotten one review o far, but that is to be expected because it usually takes a few days for Sherlock109 to review. Since Arrows and he/she (I don't actually know) are my only constant reviewers (Which is really annoying because there are ten people with this on their story alerts list) so far. I am hoping that I will get some more people reviewing, but I don't yet. You may ask "Why is she updating so soon if she's in a foreign country?" and I would answer "Because I don't know how I will update anything once I get back. My fathers compute r has no memory, and I cannot save stories. I will try to fix the problem, but until then be ready for long waits between chapters.". Now that I have covered my reason for updating so fast I have a special surprise! It is a disclaimer: I own what I own. That was a crappy surprise wasn't ti? Sorry (No I'm not)Oh yeah, and I have 793 views! How great is that?**_

**Bold= Legolas**

Normal= William

Underlined= Paris

_Italics= Little Legolas_

**Chapter eleven**

Paris was in mourning. He missed his older brother so very much. Even if his father did get his body back. He had gotten in an argument with Helen last night. He hated fighting with her. Actually he hated fighting with women in general. It was nigh impossible to win with them. 

He had been practicing with a bow and arrows. He wanted to be prepared to kill Achilles when the time came. She didn't want him killing anyone. He didn't get it. She acted like it was all her fault. Now that he thought about it she kind of was the cause. He wasn't mad at her though. He was mad at himself. He was the one who convinced her to come with him. Anyway, neither of them could possibly guess that all of this would happen. 

In all honesty, he wasn't sure that it was all about them. The Greeks were fighting way to hard for something as small as a woman. There had to be something else behind it. He figured it must be land. What else could Agamemnon possibly want? He was a power thirsty evil man that did not deserve a kingdom. He hated the man.

As much as he hated him, he hated Achilles more. He had sworn to kill him. He would avenge his brother, or he would die trying. He figured he had the best change of killing him from a distance. That was why he needed so much practice with a bow. In a way he wished that Legolas was here. He carried a bow, and after thousands of years of practice he had to be good. He had to be good with any weapon. Paris suddenly felt very weak compared to his Triplets. He had very little practice with bow or blade. 

Ever since he was a chil Priam had shielded him from the outside world. He had felt it was too harsh and cold a place for his youngest son. His favorite son. He had kept Paris safe inside the walls of the great city. But as with all children he wanted to see other places. So Priam had trusted Hector to take him on journeys, and visit other cities with him. Hector was a mighty warrior after all, if any one could keep him safe it was Hector. But what he didn't seem to notice was that by ding so he made Paris more vulnerable. He had never learned to handle a sword. Nor how to shoot a bow. He had never gone hunting, never played too rough with other children. He was soft and weak. 

His father never realized what he was doing to his son. He made himan easy target. He had given him about as much chance in battle as a rabbit had against a lion. He had come to regret it now. In Paris' battle with Menelaus he had cursed himself for his ignorance. Why had he been so stupid? He had asked himself. 

Paris had never questioned his fathers methods until now. He had thought him all knowing, ever right in all he did. But now he wondered, "Did he really trust him?" he no longer knew. He just wanted to get revenge.

He did not actuall care what his revenge entailed. He just wanted to make Achilles pay. Wether he killed him, or just made his life miserable. He just knew he wanted to make him suffer. _**He would get back at him.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey you! I am adding another chapter already. You should be happy. I am making very little progress on my book because of my devotion to you people. I love and appreciate you all, especially those who have reviewed. So I would like to thank Arrows, and Sherlock109 again for their input. I also have some sad news (maybe it isn't sad for you) and that is that the story is drawing to a close. I have started a different story about Loki and his past that is rooted in Norse mythology. You may want to read it. I do warn you that the first chapter is terrible, I couldn't figure out how to word it very well, but the second chapter is better, and they should get much more readable as time goes on. I suppose I should now have the disclaimer: I own none of that which is not mine. Now on with chapter twelve!**_

**Bold= Legolas**

Normal= William

Underlined= Paris

_Italic= Little Legolas_

**Chapter twelve**

**Legolas was still running. He was not sure how he had gotten to Mirkwood in so short a time. It could only have been adrenaline, for now he was approaching his twelfth day, and still was a ways away from Troy. The only thing that kept him going at this point was that he could see the walls of the great city. He knew that he would not arrive before dark, the sun was setting already. He was a bit worried about what he would find. His dream had certainly gotten him nervous. It was unlike him to be nervous. He was usually very happy, and carefree. He wondered what could be the matter.**

**As Legolas grew closer, he decided to try to reach out with his mind. (I realize that it never says that they can do that in LotR, but it makes the story easier on my part if I can combine all my knowledge of elves into a story) He tried not to do that very often, but sometimes it was unavoidable. He listened to the whispers of the grass, and the rumors of the plants telling of a death. Of course, being plants, they didn't have much to say. They could only tell him that someone had died, someone important. **

**Legolas was a bit irritated with the lack of anything helpful, but at least he knew something. He decided to configure what he knew into a guess. He knew that Will had not died, and he felt that Paris hadn't either. He figured that Troy had been attacked by the Spartans already. He had heard of this great battle from his home many years ago. He figured that the most important people who had died would have to be Menelaus, and Hector. Other than that the only important people who had died for sure had died on the same night, and so the whispers would have told of more than one death. **

**The lone elf felt better already, this process of elimination did help him stay calm. But still, his people had heard only echoes of this battle, he did not know all that might happen. **

**As he got closer to the mighty city, and the sky got darker, he could hear loud voices. It sounded like celebrating. He was still at least a mile away, but their cheering filled him with a sense of unease. If this battle was done why did people still fill the city? He knew the outcome of this. That Troy would fall, that none would be left in it but the Greeks. **

**Those were not the Greeks cheering though. There were women and children there. He could hear them. Those were Trojans, unless of course the fiercest warriors of that time had brought their families. No, these were not Greeks at all. **

_**That meant that the battle was not over yet. There was more fighting to come. And Legolas felt that his arrows and knives would taste blood ere the red sunrise that was sure to come.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey you! I am adding another chapter already again. I am having writers block on my book at the moment. I hope you are all enjoying the story, I know I am (just kidding, this is miserable) Why is this miserable? Because I don't really know where I was going with this, but I don't want to drop it. I hate it when people drop stories. Do you hate it? You should tell me in your review. That is, if you are nice enough to review. Speaking of reviews, I would like to once again thank Arrows the Wolf, I will not be thanking Sherlock109 for their non-review. I do trust you have a reason for not reviewing, like maybe you're off solving a murder? I just told a joke, if you didn't catch that. Anyway, I tire of this nonsense. Disclaimer: I only own that which I made up. **_

**Bold= Legolas **

Normal= William

Underlined= Paris

_Italics= Little Legolas_

**Chapter thirteen**

William was happy to be a part of the celebrating. The Spartans seemed to have all left, or died. Either way, the fighting was over. He was disappointed that he and Paris didn't get to avenge Hector., and more than a little disappointed that Legolas couldn't be here.

William may never have met an elf before his triplet, but he had heard of their beautiful voices. With all the singing going on at the moment he doubted he would have been able to hear it anyway. But maybe if they heard a truly amazing voice among them, the people would stop to hear it.

No, he doubted it. They were too busy celebrating to hear anyone.

Still, It would be nice to have him for company. Paris was a bit moody, like a woman. He was fun to be around, sure, but losing a brother puts one in a bad mood. At this moment he was sitting in a corner of his room, trying to block out the noise of the people in the streets.

The only time that Will could remember anyone being so depressed was Elizabeth when they were trying to get Jack sparrow back from the dead. He shuddered to think about it. Those were some awful times. If he could undo it all, and go back to then he would. He would take advantage of their time together before… before he was like _this._

He pushed the thought from his mind. He refocused his thoughts on something else. Like this big wooden horse for example. How often did you come across one of those? Not very frequently. That was for sure. He wondered what had inspired the Spartans to build such a peace offering. It certainly was impressive, not to mention creative.

Also, he remembered, it was unbelievably heavy. Will himself had helped bring it in, and it had been no easy task. There had been talk of splitting it open to see what weighed it down, but no one wanted to damage it. No one wanted any harm to come to the Trojan horse.

That, of course, is what it had been named. It was a fitting name. Though the Spartan horse would also have fit. Really, he had to commend the warriors for their excellent craftsmanship. It was remarkable that hands trained for battle were capable of such a piece of art. No matter how heavy it was.

He did wonder where all the Greek soldiers had gone. Thy must have left during the night. The priests all thought that they had been struck down by Apollo (The Greek sun god) for defacing his statue. Will thought that was ridiculous. That was not how things worked in his world.

Maybe things were different here though. He supposed anything was possible. He was able to be on land for so long, time travel. He thought he knew so much about how things worked, but now he realized he didn't. He hardly knew anything.

It was strange, realizing just how little he knew about the world. He had learned so much about it in a very short amount of time. He felt smaller, and more vulnerable in this place. A few weeks ago he would have scoffed at the idea of feeling weak. Now he felt lucky to be as ignorant of other things as he was sure he still was.

This journey to the past made him wonder. What was in the distant future? Would there be ways of heating a room, or giving off light without fire? Would there be means of transport other than ships, or horses? Would people ever succeed in creating a way to fly? His mind flooded with all of these questions before he stopped himself.

He was being ridiculous. He doubted any of those would ever happen. Even if they did, he didn't need to know. He only wanted things back to the way he was accustomed to. He felt that was the best way for things to be. At least, it was for him.

He once again wondered what was going on with Legolas. His brother was missing out on all the fun. He might not enjoy this kind of party, but all the same. He wanted t see the strange elf.

_**Something in Will told him that they would meet again. Perhaps even sooner than he thought.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello people. I am so sorry about the wait. I finally figured out how to upload stuff from my dad's computer though, so that is good. I know that all of you who follow this are probably really mad at me, and I understand completely. I only ask that you enjoy this chapter, and don't come and kill me. I don't even mind if you rant to me about how awful I am in a review. As always, I will thank Arrows the Wolf, Sherlock109, and Luka'sBlade for their reviews. Input is always appreciated. This story, however, is soon drawing to a close. I have no new Ideas, and little motivation to write it. I refuse to drop it though. No matter what happens (unless I absolutely can't) I will finnish this. Disclaimer: I don't own the great majority of things mentioned, though I did make up some of it, so that is mine.**_

**Bold= Legolas 467**

Normal= William Turner

Underlined= Paris

_Italics= Little Legolas_

**Chapter fourteen **

**The sun had fallen below the horizon, and the sky was becoming very dark. The sound of celebration had died down. He knew that no fighting had started yet tonight. There had been no screams of terror, or battle cries. This should have made him feel a bit better, but it only made him more worried. What was going on? What were the Spartans waiting for?**

**But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. They were going to ambush them in the night. But then again, how did they plan to breach the walls?**

**It did not matter right now. He would keep going, He would not stop until he reached the city. Who cared how they were going to get in? All that really mattered is that they would. **

**Why did this happen every time he left mortals alone? They seemed desperate to kill each other, as though dying of natural causes was not enough for them. It was a good thing that elves did not have that urge. They would surely have eliminated themselves long ago. They probably would have killed everything else in the world at the same time. After all, their magic is what helped life on this planet thrive.**

**He shook his head. This was ridiculous. He needed to stay focused on the task ahead. He would save his brothers, no matter what it took. **

**But as he ran, a light began to rise from the looming city. The screams of women and children began to fill the air. Legolas put on a burst of speed. He was so close, and yet not close enough. From this distance he couldn't do anything.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Talk about a long time. I haven't updated this in about five months. Sorry for the wait, guys. I think the release of The Hobbit was just the right push to get me going again. Speaking the which, have you all seen it? Go ahead and tell me in a review. Thank you to Arrows, Sherlock109, Vincent1875, Ynnealay, and Don't Sleep for your reviews. I got a lot more than usual, which was nice especially when you take into acoconut the poor quality of the last chapter. I will update this as soon as possible to make up for my recent neglect. Thank you all._**

Paris had heard the screams and knew that something was wrong. He grabbed his bow, just in case, and headed down to the center of the city. He prayed to the gods that whatever was happening wasn't too bad, maybe something had just caught on fire.

It wasn't long before he knew that his hopes were not going to happen. The bodies of Trojan citizens were strewn everywhere, with the occasional Spartan scattered in between. Looking up from the carnage he saw the man called Achilles stab a man through the chest. He paled before realizing that it was Will and that wouldn't kill him. He also noticed that his triplet was carrying a sword as well, which he proceeded to run the Spartan through with.

Achilles stopped for a moment and pulled the sword out. "You cannot kill me."

Will and Paris gaped at him, "Nor can I be killed."

Achilles glared, but for some reason didn't seem surprised. "Then we have reached a stalemate." And he ran off before will could stop him.

Paris took a deep breath before going up to his brother, "What happened?"

Will jumped, "They were in the horse. I should have said something. I knew it was too heavy."

"It's not entirely your fault."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"That was sarcasm."

"Sarcasm?"

"Never mind."

Will pointed to the bow, "Can you use it?"

"Yes."

"But I think you'll both need my help." They turned around and saw Legolas standing behind them.

"Where did you come from?"

"Mirkwood. I got back as quick as I could, but by the look of things I wasn't quick enough." He looked at the bodies.

Paris saw his bow, "Can elves even shoot?"

This got a fully blown laugh, "That's a good one!" He wiped his eyes, "You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Sorry then." He looked around, "See that vase?" He pointed to a large vase that was well out of bow shot.

"Yes"

Legolas pulled out his bow and an arrow with superhuman speed. Then he launched it saying, "I'll put this arrow through the handle."

It was impossible to tell from here if he had hit the target, so they both followed him as he retrieved his arrow. It had made its mark.

"Good shot, but can you hit a moving target?"

"We'll have to find out."

They ran as fast as they could, the elf far ahead, to the sound of battle. When they got there they found their brother pulling arrows out of the skulls of soldiers he had slain. He appeared not to notice the man sneaking up behind him with a sword until he was a few feet away. He then simultaneously turned around and pulled out two long white knives, which he used to kill him. He then turned to his stunned triplets and said, "You've missed all the dirty work."


End file.
